My Short Story
by Gemema
Summary: It is of a girl with a bad life who finds a man who says he can take her to a life were people appreciate her. Should she trust him or shoyld she trust her reasoning?


My life is like a broken record. I wake up in the morning to the smell of my parents smoking and eventually get up to escape the positively vile sounds of them retching. I get to my overcrowded state budget school were no one will talk to me unless they want me to cover for them doin' drugs. I'm rejected by everyone.

At breaks I get pushed and shoved and spat on all the way through the hallways. My locker always got graffiti on it and never has a rave invite inside. If that's not bad enough everyone laughs at me and acts like they are so much better then me. During class I get yelled at for having an unpatriotic attitude towards war and I was accused of treason by my classmates. Also my teachers find it very hard to look at me; apparently I always have a moral reason against doing what they say.

I get home to see my sister and her new boyfriend on the lounge doing… I don't want to know. My parents are already drunk and are nearly passed out in the kitchen. I avoid them all and head straight to my room, were it looks as if someone has been going through it. Probably my sister looking for a new shirt to wear (She's older then me which of course says she can take possession of anything I own).

I then walk the 6km walk to my only refuge. A place where I feel safe, happy and accepted. My youth group. We spend the night singing songs, dancing and reading the most inspirational book. I have fun, I talk, I smile, but most of all I laugh.

Then late at night I have to unwillingly walk back the 6km walk to my house. Where I have to step carefully or I might "accidentally" be pushed down the stairs. When I get home my parents are having their usual fight over … actually, I'm not sure even god knows. I go to my room and lie on my bed and hope that tomorrow is not the same.

This was my life day in day out.

It was Tuesday and no matter how much I hoped it wouldn't happen, it happened. This revolting suffocating smell found its way up my nostrils and broke my sleep. Knowing exactly what came next, I blocked my ears, but nothing could block the sound of two old people retching up their lung cancer.

At school I went to my locker to get my school things for first class. I couldn't get out quick enough though, because the bell went and everyone swarmed in. A blur of colour and faces, everyone screaming and individual but to me just blended, would my mood change if I took notice if their individuality? Trying to get through the hallway a foot was stuck out in my direction. Looking up to find the owner, all I saw was a sea of faces. People who had no intention of letting me pass.

Out of all these people one person was standing out. He was tall with long, wavy brown hair and bushy eyebrows. Dodging through the crowd, he had an air of grace, as if it were some sort of art form. In the rugged mess of commotion, he was peaceful.

That is what I found odd. No one from around here was peaceful. It was like he was from another world. A world where everyone laughs with you, there was never a feeling of hate and "war" was in no ones vocabulary.

He looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes and I nearly drowned. I was looking into a dream. I was mesmerized. A sudden urge come to me. An urge to go to him, but he turned and walked away. Quickly I followed bumping my way through the crowd, but not noticing it was there.

The distance between us was getting larger so I started to jog. I didn't know what would happen if I lost him. He quickened his pace and I copied. He turned the corner and I was panicking and broke into a run. The corner was coming close … maybe he had already turned again, what if he wasn't there … I was on the corner, I turned, BANG! I ran straight into him.

How embarrassing? I felt blood rush to my face and neck and become clammy. I was on the floor, at the feet of a complete stranger who I had just ran into only after chasing after him thinking like a lunatic… matter of fact I wasn't thinking. This is why I never act on impulse.

He smiled at me, which only made me blush more. As I got up I mumbled "Sorry-didn't see you." Still smiling he held my hand. I felt all humiliation leave me. Still holding my hand he led me to an empty classroom.

"Sorry for taking you away from your break, I'm sure your friends will wonder where you are" he said,

I laughed, until I saw he genuinely thought I would have friends.

"My name is Lucas and I need you to do me a favour." He continued calmly

"I need you to come with me; I will take you away from your nightmare and show you the life you were meant to have. A life where people appreciate and value your opinion. A life where you are respected and people will go out of their way to make you happy. You will wake up to sweet silence and the sweet smell of sweet holly flowers."

It sounded like heaven. A place I could be happy, live to my potential and no one would want otherwise. I have wanted that for only my whole life, but as perfect as it sound, nothing that perfect has ever come to me before in my whole life, why has it come now?

"Why would someone do that for me?" I asked cautiously. Praying that there wasn't a catch.

"I wish I could tell you, but I was told to bring you there as soon as possible. If I told you, you would laugh and walk away. Please. Just come with me"

He seemed genuine, but growing up how I did; genuine is no where near good enough to walk away with a stranger. I looked to the door, wondering whether I would ever see him again if I walked out of it. He seemed to know what I was thinking, because his hand reached out and gently pushed my head slightly so instead I was looking into his eyes.

"Please, you must come with me. You will not regret it"

His eyes were so big. So brown. So beautiful. How could I say no to someone who wants to make me happy? Yes, I should go with him.

"Please, come with me" he repeated.

Crash, something was happening just outside the door. I jumped and stepped away from Lucas and fixed my eyes instead on what was happening outside the door. The door flew open, slamming against the wall behind it, breaking the doorhandle which fell to the floor with a clatter. In the doorway stood a very large, aggressive looking man.

He was almost as tall as the doorway. He was wearing some sort of uniform that was a deep blood red coloured suit that was covered in grease and grime, with a symbol across his chest. It was ripped in places. looking as if he has had rough life for the last week, maybe he was living on the street. His hair was black. Matted and very greasy, with his eyebrows matching his hair. His face was pointy with red, bloodshot eyes. His expression showed that he was ready to kill.

"Lucas, you rotten, second-rate bastard. Hand her over now or you will regret ever looking at her" The man screamed

Lucas stepped in between me and the man and made himself look as tall as possible

"Why would I hand her over? I found her, she's mine! Get your own!"

What? Was I property now? I new he didn't mean it. How dare he lie to me! I will never go with him. I need to get away…

"Yours? She will never be yours, you didn't even know about her until I told you!"

How, that idiotic man is in the only door…

"Finders keepers, loser's weepers"

The window, it's open, if only I could get to it without either of them noticing…

"I'm not weeping, ill just take her back, I could overpower you anytime"

My only chance is while they are arguing.

"Maybe she isn't the one you're looking for"

Now or never…

"What do you mean boy?"

NOW! I ran as hard as I could; not wanting to know what was going on behind me. I threw aside a table that was in my way. I dived through the oped space all I could hear was air rushing past my ears. I was falling… still falling, it seemed like forever. The ground couldn't have been that far away. My left shoulder hit the ground with a crunch.

The pain that went through my body was sharp. Knives were stabbing me, I knew it, but I couldn't just lie there, I had to go. I didn't want to be caught by Lucas or the other man. I heaved myself up. Placed my left hand on my right shoulder and ran. I had to go home, there is no where else I could go. Youth was closed at this time of day.

I ran up my driveway and onto the front porch. The door was already open. My sister was nowhere to be seen, probably still at school, my parents playing a drinking game. Everything seemed normal. Still panicky I sat on the couch to catch my breath.

What had just happened? Why did Lucas pretend to be nice? Why was that man so angry? Why did they treat me like an object? Was there something I was missing? So many questions with no answers filled my head. But I knew to find them I had to go find Lucas. Even If that means looking into his eyes and falling to pieces. Wait! His eyes! I never think any reason when I see into them, he has a skill I know it. Note to self, don't look into his eyes.

I had to go. Those questions won't answer themselves. I walked down the driveway and stood on the sidewalk. Living in that house all my life it didn't seem that special, but now looking at it, I might never see it again, if I run into that crazy man, so now it seems, different. Like it was the building of what I'm going to do next. Now I guess it was sort of… sort of beautiful. Slowly I turned and walked away.


End file.
